What If
by narusasu3194
Summary: What if Obito used some jutsu that sent him to just after the massacre? What if Sasuke was raised by him? YAOI! Maybe NaruSasu, ShikaSasu, OR KibaSasu! Leave A Review For What Pairing You'd Like!


Erm.... Its My First Fanfic That I've Published On Here!

Lemme Know What You Think! :)

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto! :(

* * *

'Time place no jutsu!!'

_**POOF**_

'foolish little brother, if you wish to defeat me, hate me, detest me-'

Obito gasped at the sight of the fallen Sasuke, in the street with Itachi standing over him.

'Sasuke!!' Obito cried out.

'Obito?' Sasuke said shakily.

'hm, it seems I forgotten to get you-'

'_the scream came from in that house-' _

'Damn.' Itachi swore under his breathe and disappeared in a cloud of thick smoke. Sasuke started to cough.

'shit, Sasuke are you okay?' Obito ran over to the 4 year old.

'm-mom a-a-and d-d-d-dad' he sobbed.

'sshh, it's okay. It'll be okay.' Obito hugged the little blood stained child close to him. 'it's okay, listen. Me and you will leave here yeah?' Obito held him even closer as he sobbed harder. 'we'll go travelling, just me and you. Leave all this behind us and start anew' Obito scooped Sasuke up.

'I promise I will protect you with my life Sasuke. I promise.' Obito kissed his forehead and too, disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

_Sasuke, I shall protect you. Protect you with everything I have. Your my only family left, I'm your only family too. We will return here. When your older and ready to face this place again. We'll come home soon .... _

_Sasuke Obito Sasuke Obito Sasuke Obito Sasuke Obito Sasuke Obito Sasuke Obito Sasuke Obito._

_Obito Sasuke Obito Sasuke Obito Sasuke Obito Sasuke Obito Sasuke Obito Sasuke Obito Sasuke._

'Sasuke!! Calm down!! I'm getting old ya know-'

'Your 26 Obito, hardly old-' Sasuke paused to think. 'no your right, you _are_ old.'

'Oh ha ha Sasuke, soo funny you are' Obito said sarcastically. He ran at the 16 year old. Said teenager, had hair down to his butt, slender yet somehow curvy hips, and big onyx eyes.

Sasuke dodged.

'nice try _old man' _Sasuke laughed.

'that's it, I'm gonna get you pretty boy-'

'dont call me that!!'

'why? You look more like a girl than a boy-' Obito stopped mid sentence as he dodged a kunai aimed for .... a sensitive area. 'HEY!! Don't cut them off just because your jealous-'

'I have the kunai. So I would be quite if you want to remain a man' Sasuke said as he spun a kunai on his long, delicate, feminine fingers.

'so harsh Lil' Raven' Obito fawned a hurt tone. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

'must you insist on calling me that?'

'hey, you've had that nickname since you were 4. Why stop now?'

Sasuke sighed. 'whatever'. He put his kunai away into his bag. 'where to now?'

'well, we have been everywhere twice. Where do you want to go?'

Sasuke hesitated. 'can .... can we go to Konoha?' he said quietly.

'Look Sasuke, we've been over this, I dont think you are ready to return there' Obito said gently.

'why aren't I though?'

'you still have nightmares, you wake up screaming most nights-'

'maybe the only way to put those dreams to rest is if I go there. Say goodbye to them properly.' Sasuke insisted.

'if we go there, I dont know if they will allow us to stay. I took you without permission. They probably think we're missing nin-'

'please Obito?'

'fine. But even if we are allowed to stay there, we will leave eventually. I dont want you to get comfortable or attached to anything there. We're travellers, we always will be.' Obito laughed gently. 'you get fidgety if you stay in one place for more than 3 days'

'and who's fault is that?' Sasuke smiled.

'fair enough. I'm a bad influence on you. You've got all my old habits, Kakashi's too. Your late, sleep in, and get all wierd if we stay in one place for too long.' Obito threw Sasuke a blue ribbon and a hair brush. 'do something with your hair. Bed hair for sure'

Sasuke brushed back his long, thick bluish black hair and tied it into a lose pony tail. Leaving the long bangs to frame his feminine face.

'I think the long hair is getting old now-'

'your not cutting it. Unless you want to get recognised as an Uchiha-'

'I know I know, I'm just saying it gets in the way sometimes. I wouldn't want to cut it anyway. But how come you get short spiky hair?'

'because that's how my hair is, I cant grow it even if I wanted to. Its my natural look.' Obito explained as he threw an apple Sasuke's way and bit into his own.

'and long hair is my natural look?' Sasuke said sarcastically.

'yes actually. You've always had longish hair.' He said with a mouth full of apple.

'so, how far away from Konoha are we?' Sasuke asked as he polished his own apple on his clothes. He was wearing a sandy coloured baggy top that went to his thighs. It was shredded at the bottom and it showed the end of his brown shorts. It was still too big for his skinny frame so he had tied a rope around his waist to hold it in place, which only showed how wide his hips were.

'we need to get you some new clothes too. And me' Obito muttered as he looked down at his own tank top and three quarter sandy coloured trousers. 'anyway, we'll be at the gates in 2 hours if we keep breaks to a minimum and use chakra and go through the trees'

'okay then, let's get going' Sasuke ran up the tree.

'wait!! Sasuke!! Your still recovering from that fight 3 days ago-'

'and chakra doesn't work when you try to heal me. I know I know' Sasuke called down.

'the stitches will hold up in my side dont worry!!'

'troublesome kid.' Obito sighed as he finished his apple and ran up the tree after him.

_Sasuke Obito Sasuke Obito Sasuke Obito Sasuke Obito Sasuke Obito Sasuke Obito Sasuke Obito._

_Obito Sasuke Obito Sasuke Obito Sasuke Obito Sasuke Obito Sasuke Obito Sasuke Obito Sasuke._

'Wow. These are the gates of Konoha Huh?' Sasuke asked as he looked up the massive wooden gates. 'I didn't remember them being this big.'

'you were only 4 I'm not surprised you dont remember them' Obito said as he put his arm around the younger ones shoulders. 'listen, I want you to stay very, very close to me. Dont go off or anything, and let me do the talking to the Hokage'

'yeah okay. Got ya. No speaky' Sasuke motioned that his mouth was zipped closed.

'good' Obito ruffled Sasuke's hair.

'hey!! I had just redone my hair jackass!!' Sasuke growled as his hair stuck out everywhere.

'aw I'm sorry princess' Obito laughed as Sasuke blew a piece of hair from his eyes.

'you were the one who told me to redo my hair before we go into the village'

'yeah because there was more leaves and twigs in it than on the actual trees'

'details, details' Sasuke mumbled as he took the ribbon out of his hair and let it flow like a silky river. 'wait there then' he shook his head to get what leaves were left out of it and retied it behind his head. Then used his fingers to comb through his bangs.

'good enough, let's go-'

'agh!!' Sasuke exclaimed as he was yanked by the arm to the booth by the gates. 'for someone who didn't want to come back here yet, you sure seem enthusiastic'

'shut up'

Obito put a smile on his face and waved at the 2 guys at the little desk.

'name and reason for wanting to go to Konoha' the one said boredly.

'Uchiha Obito, and no reason really, Sasuke wanted to come back' Obito smiled.

'U-Uchiha? Impossible!!'

'uh, no we are Uchiha' Sasuke said uncertainly.

'p-p-please go on in. The 5th-'

'The 5th? What happened to the 3rd?' Obito asked.

'retired and one of the legendary sannin took his place as Hokage'

'please God say it isn't Jiraiya please please please!!' Obito pleaded.

'nope, Tusande-'

'GAH!! That old hag !! That isn't any better!! She was always drunk and still owes me money actually' Obito said thoughtfully. 'anyways, thanks, we'll be seeing ya'

They entered the gates.

Although Obito remembered every single little detail of his old village, he found it quite amusing that Sasuke awed and gasped at every little thing too.

'I dont remember any of this' Sasuke muttered beside Obito.

'You were only young. It's not surprising. But dont worry about it, anyways we are off to the Hokage Tower first. So I can get my money off Tsuande and buy us some new clothes.' Obito said as they entered the Hokage's Tower.

'do you have an appointment to see the Hokage?' The receptionist asked.

'uh no, but it's kinda important. Just tell her that Uchiha Obito and Uchiha Sasuke are here.' He smiled and yanked Sasuke by the arm to stand next to him.

'hey!! Will you stop with the pulling already?' Sasuke said.

'Uchiha? The Hokage is free so just go r-r-right ahead'

'thanking you very much' Obito chirped happily as he dragged a protesting Sasuke down the hall.  
Knock Knock

'I'm busy!!' Tsuande yelled at the door as she drunk her sake and went back to fixing her dice.

The door opened.

'what part of I'm busy do you not understand?!'

'you owe me money. And you should really not fix dice in a room with an unlocked door'

Tsuande knocked the dice off of the table as her head shot straight up.

'Obito?' she gasped.

'one and only. But about that money-'

'what the hell? How the hell are you .... what?!'

'I took Sasuke and we became travelling ninja. Anyways, we really need new clothes. So the money-'

'Sasuke? Sasuke is with you?'

'well yeah, he is right here-'

Suddenly a blonde haired ninja stumbled into the room, clutching his stomach.

'WHAT THE HELL DID YOU KICK ME FOR?!' he yelled. Sasuke then entered the room.

'for grabbing my ass!!' he yelled right back at the ninja.

'I complimented you and asked you out!! .... then grabbed your ass'

'oohh, you should never, ever touch Sasuke without his permission. Or unless you know him better than you know yourself' Obito said.

'wow. Sasuke is that you?' Tsuande gasped as she got up from her chair and walked over to the small brunette.

'um .... yeah?' Sasuke said nervously.

'wow, you look just like your mother' Tsuande awed.

'uh thank you?'

'you have grown up soo much, the last time I saw you was at your 4th birthday party'

Tsuande then turned to the blonde.

'you we hitting on Uchiha Sasuke?' Tsuande twitched.

'.... I didn't know who he was'

'So Obito, what brings you back after all these years?' Tsuande asked as she sat back down and motioned for the Uchiha relatives to do the same.

'Sasuke wanted to come back actually' Obito said as he sat down.

'so, do you plan on staying here?'

'well actually-'

'maybe. If we fit in again' Sasuke said quickly.

'Sasuke' Obito said warningly.

'uh, Sasuke would you like a tour of the village?' Tsuande asked.

'um, yeah sure'

'Tsuande, I dont want Sasuke to go anywhere without me here-'

'nonsense, he will be safe with the idiot by here' She said as she jerked her thumb at Naruto.

'uh, yeah I dont mind. And uh .... sorry about before. I dont do that to everyone, only the beautiful ones. Anyways, I'm Uzumaki Naruto' Naruto smirked.

'uh, it's okay and I'm Uchiha Sasuke' Sasuke bowed his head slightly to the taller, more muscular blonde ninja.

'if anything happens to him. I'm coming after you' Obito growled. Naruto gulped. And Sasuke slapped his forehead in frustration.

'Ignore him. He's the over protective type' Sasuke muttered.

'o-o-okay. Um, I wouldn't let anything happen to Sasuke. I give you my word as a Ninja' Naruto said sounding more confident than before.

'okay, Sasuke be back here in an hour got it?'

'yeap!! Bye!!' Sasuke shouted as he dragged Naruto out of the room.

'he really has grown into a beautiful person' Tsuande said.

'yeap. But that brings a lot of problems. He uh .... attracted the wrong kinds of attention in some places. And there was close calls all the time'

'oh poor thing. Was he actually .... ya know-'

'once. I think. But he wont tell me what happened' Obito said sadly. 'but Sasuke would kill you if you looked at him with a pitied gaze. Anyways, let's talk about something other than Sasuke. Because he would kill _me_ if he knew I was talking about him behind his back'

'okay. Uh .... So, You staying here? Would you like to stay in the Uchiha Compound-'

'NO.' Obito said quickly. 'I dont want Sasuke anywhere near that place. Not yet. He still has nightmares as it is'

'oh okay. I can get you an apartment?'

'uh .... sure, But what Sasuke said, I had told him we were not going to stay here. But I think he needs a stable home. For now. We will return to travelling, but right now I think he needs Konoha. Seeing his face as he entered the gates' Obito smiled softly. 'we have been everywhere in the world. But I have never seen that kind of amazement on his face, not when we went to the snow country. Not when we stayed in the land of waves. No where'

'That Naruto there, he is the same age as Sasuke, actually he is a year older but he was held back a year in The Academy. Now he is a genin, Under Kakashi Hatake.-'

POOF

'well .... that was a very, very scary coincidence.' Obito muttered as Kakashi stood there, face in his book. Then, the book was dropped.

'Obito?' The masked man said.

'one and only!!' Obito smirked.

'your back?'

'I am soo back!!'

'did you bring Sasuke?'

'yeap, that Uzumaki kid is taking him on a tour of the village'

'as I was saying' Tsuande said bitterly. 'this lazy ass here is Naruto's Sensi. Now, he only has 2 students, because there was 8 students who passed to become Genin, so. We could try Sasuke out in the Genin test and if he passes, he can join Kakashi's cell'

'I would be honoured to have Sasuke in my team' Kakashi smiled. 'but, has Sasuke had any type of training at all?'

'actually, he has fought in every Dojo we have visited. Which is like .... 40 different ones, and I think he out ranks kids his age' Obito said matter-of-factly.

'really? then he should ace that test' Tsuande smirked.

'so tell me Kakashi. Who are your students. Or student, because I know of Naruto. But actually, I would like to know everything about both of them if I am to allow Sasuke to be their team mate' Obito said.

'over protective I take it.'

'damn right'

'okay well, you have already met Naruto I take it. He is the Kyuubi holder. Very strong, but easily distracted, and he has a hyperactive personality. Although he can get out of hand sometimes-'

'easily distracted? Then he will get on well with Sasuke. He was in this class in the wave country I think it was, and he sat there bored out of his mind while the teacher went over chakra gates, and he found a match .... let's just say we owed the place a lot of money and Sasuke discovered he could manipulate fire' Obito nodded proudly.

'.... Naruto isn't that bad.' Kakashi mumbled. 'manipulate fire you say?'

'well, he is still trying to get the hang of it, but he can manipulate water much easier'

'wow. Only 3 Uchiha's were able to do that' Kakashi muttered.

'anyways, who is the other team member?'

'Inuzuka Kiba.'

'aw, Hana's younger brother I take it?'

'the very one. He is strong, and has a dog that he takes everywhere with him called Akamaru. Who is the same size as him now. But he is like Naruto, just a little more calmer. But both of them together are very possessive and protective, So Sasuke will be in very safe hands' Kakashi smiled.

'well okay, I trust you, just .... just make sure he's okay though yeah? 'cause ya know I will kick your ass if you let anything happen to Sas'

'yeah, I wouldn't, and I _know_ Naruto and Kiba wouldn't let anything happen to him, Oh, and Akamaru wouldn't either'

'uh yeah, about that, I'm not sure how Sasuke will react to the dog, He's had a few encounters with them, and they weren't nice ones' Obito said. 'he'll just be .... wary, dont expect him to like, you know, pet the dog and turn his back on him.'

'yeah okay, I'm sure he'll get to know Akamaru, that dog's a big softie' Kakashi smiled under

his mask.

'good. I just hope Sasuke hasn't castrated that blonde'

'Next on our Guide Of Konoha is my favourite Ramen shop!! Ichiraku's !! hey old man !!' Naruto waved madly at the man in the shop, ducking under the curtain and letting Sasuke in after him.

'Naruto!! How are you son?' the old man smiled happily while drying a cup.

'I'm brill thanks!!'

'and who's this pretty one? You finally got a date with her I take it?'

'uh, this is Sasuke. _He _just arrived here in Konoha' Naruto said, hoping the man would take the hint that Sasuke was indeed a male.

'he? Oh my, I'm sorry-'

'its okay, really, that wasn't the first time I was mistaken for a girl, and it probably wont be the last' Sasuke said politely.

'aw, soo polite. What's your name again?'

'Uchiha Sasuke sir' Sasuke bowed slightly in respect.

'ah, no need for the sir Sasuke. I'm Ichiraku-wait. Uchiha?'

'y-yeah' Sasuke said hesitantly.

'my oh my !! I haven't seen you since you were 2 years old !!' the man smiled.

'uh, I'm sorry I dont recall-'

'ah, you were too young to remember, that's okay. Tell me, is Obito with you?'

'yeah, y-yeah actually. How did you know?'

'I had a feeling, he is reflected soo much in you !!'

'really? I hadn't noticed-'

'yes, yes you are. But you've tilted more to the feminine side than Obito, he always had a broad build, am I right?' twitching, Sasuke nodded.

'so, are you staying? Free miso on the house!!' Ichiraku said, motioning to the bar and stools.

'oohh !! free ramen ?! how about it Sasuke? You hungry?' Naruto asked.

'I had an apple on the way, I'm not-'

'an apple? That cant fill you up!! What are you? Anorexic or- Actually, I wouldn't be at all surprised, your way to skinny. Miso Ramen will fatten you up some!! 2 bowls old man !!' Naruto grinned as he sat down and patted the stool next to him. Sasuke by now was having an inner battle with himself, debating whether to run or stay and trust that the blonde knew this place was safe. Shrugging mentally he noted that he would be able to make a quick and easy exit if need be, so he sat next to Naruto.

'here you are, 2 Miso Ramen !! and the drinks?' Ichiraku asked, setting the piping hot noodles down in front of a reluctant Sasuke and an enthusiastic Naruto.

'hm, got any of those sweet tea things?' Naruto asked.

'yeap' the man nodded.

'oohh !! I want one of those please !!'

'okay, 1 tea, and you Sasuke?'

'uh, water please sir' Sasuke said, stirring the noodles instead of fidgeting.

'you sure?'

'uh yeah, thanks'

'okay, 1 tea and a glass of water'

_Obito would kill me if he knew I accepted food and water off a stranger, _Sasuke thought, fully intending to just stir the noodles and stare at the glass of water, secretly hoping the stare itself would be enough to make it spontaneously combust. Even if it was water.

2 minutes later.

'you gonna eat that or what?' Naruto asked.

'no, you want it?' Sasuke asked, hoping the blonde would take the hint.

'YES PLEEEEASE !!' Naruto was immediately, drowning in the bowl.

_It looks like he is ... trying to __**eat**__ the bowl_Sasuke thought, shaking his head slightly.

Within a few seconds, the bowl was spinning in place and Naruto was patting his stomach, while grinning and looking full.

'so, how come you didn't eat it? Dont you like ramen?' Naruto asked as they said their farewell.

'thank you again Ichiraku sir' Sasuke bowed.

'think nothing of it Sasuke, do tell Obito to show his face sometime? Tell him that a bowl of Miso is waiting patiently for him' the old man smiled.

'I will. Thank you' and with that, they were walking again.

'so? How come you didn't eat it?' Naruto asked again.

Shrugging, the young Uchiha said, 'I'm not used to eating that much'

'really? I normally have 3 bowls before coming back a few hours later and having a few more'

'I cant do that, I'll end up throwing up after' Sasuke said, stealing curious glances at the stalls and villagers around them.

'something is wrong with you' Naruto laughed. 'is that .... OI !! SHIKA !!' the yell caused a tall, pineapple haired brunette to turn around and start walking over to them. Sasuke, unaware of what sort of person the teenager was who approached them, tensed visibly and stood a little bit behind the taller blonde.

'Sas? Oh, right. Its okay really. This is Nara Shikamaru, the lazy ass I talked about earlier' Naruto said, seeing Sasuke's reaction.

'hey Naruto, mind telling me why you yelled across the market?' Shikamaru asked, then eyed Sasuke, taking in every bit of his appearance, from the tatty clothes to the hair style.

'I wanted to introduce you to Sasuke here, he's an Uchiha before you ask. He's staying !!' Naruto grinned, stepping to the side more so Sasuke was fully revealed to Shikamaru.

'a bit on the scrawny side ain't he?' Naruto swore he heard someone's knuckles crack at that.

'funnily enough, my mother was talking about you a few days ago, saying how worried she was about you since you were the youngest at the time. She was saying how you were only a baby and that she would have taken you in' Shikamaru shrugged. 'watch out for her, if she sees you like that she will personally scrub you clean and feed you until you faint'

Sasuke unconsciously tugged at his top, clearly feeling uncomfortable.

'Shika !! your freaking him out !!' Naruto said, standing in front of Sasuke again.

'I'm sorry if I am making you uncomfortable Sasuke' Shikamaru apologised sincerely.

'it's okay' Sasuke said faintly.

'so you do speak?' Sasuke nodded.

'he does speak, but not much by the looks of it-'

'I speak plenty. Its just, I dont really know you lot' Sasuke said.

'you gonna introduce him to the rest of the rookie 8?' Shikamaru asked.

'its up to him, I dont really wanna overwhelm him on his first day' Naruto looked over to Sasuke. 'how about it Sas? Feel up to meeting everyone?'

'I dont mind'

'ya know, I thought Naruto had managed to snag himself a girl' Shikamaru chuckled as Sasuke hung his head and sighed. 'anyway, everyone is at the training grounds seeing as we meet up there on a Saturday'

'oh yeah, how come you aren't there yet?'

'it seemed too troublesome to actually get up on time' Shikamaru shrugged.

'....'

'see, lazy ass' Naruto said, smiling at Sasuke. With that they started to walk towards the

training grounds.

5 minutes later.

'so, how come your soo shy?' Shikamaru asked Sasuke, who was fidgeting with the rope around his waist.

'hm?' Sasuke looked up as he was asked something.

'how are you soo shy?'

'I'm not shy'

'yes you are'

'am not'

'are too'

'I'm not shy !!'

'so, Naruto told me your a traveller?' Sasuke kind of back reeled at the sudden change in topic, but he was fine with it.

'yeah I am'

'where have you been altogether?'

'everywhere'

'yeah ri-'

'honestly. We have been everywhere. We just drift from one place to another, we both get fidgety if we're in a place for too long'

'but Naruto said your here to stay?' Shikamaru asked confused.

'well, we are, maybe. I dont know. Obito doesn't want me to stay here, but I dunno, I like travelling but we've done almost everything and it would be, kinda .... nice to have a home' Sasuke said, gazing thoughtfully ahead of him.

'yeah, I couldn't imagine travelling like that. The longest I've gone away from here is a month and I hated it. Sleeping in sleeping bags and crap' Shikamaru said.

'for you yeah, your village born and village raised. I was born in a village, but was brought up as a traveller. I cant really remember living here so all I really know is travelling' Sasuke shrugged.

'aw, see, now your starting to reveal yourself !! does that mean your trusting me more?'

'I guess. But I still need to know you like the back of my hand if I were to trust you completely' Sasuke said casually, looking over to where Naruto was running and jumping on top of the roves while he and Shikamaru walked.

'I wouldn't mind getting to know each other a little better' Shikamaru smiled, looking down at the smaller brunette. 'but you seem to trust easy'

'yeah, I've been told that, and that's what I need to stop'

'stop? Why?'

'it gets me into trouble'

'what do you mean?'

'if I trust people easily, then I dont expect them to do anything to me. I've been proved wrong soo many times that you'd think I would have learnt by now' Sasuke smiled a bit. 'I'm wary of people now, and I'm learning to not walk into something without analyzing the possibilities. I may come off as someone who would trust you, but I look deeper now.' He looked Shikamaru up and down and started thinking.

'what do you think about me now then?'

'I get the feeling that I can trust you without question really. I like how your blunt and dont sugar coat anything just because of my past, and I really respect you for that. You would not believe how many people look and handle me like I'm about to shatter'

'yeah, I thought that people must treat you like china or something' Shikamaru nodded.

'they do and its soo annoying. I mean, in the different dojo's we have been to, people would ask to carry my bag or wouldn't fence with me because they thought they might hurt me' Sasuke scoffed.

'I get the feeling that that would be next to impossible-to hurt you I mean'

'well, kinda. I'm no pushover, the thing I am good at is speed, so I can dodge, and I'm small so that's kinda good too' Sasuke shrugged.

'your one interesting character Sasuke' Shikamaru laughed.

'your not so boring yourself Nara, well for a village boy' Sasuke smirked before running to catch up with Naruto.

Bounding through the rooftops Naruto had jumped off the last one into a field. Sasuke wasn't really paying attention but stopped on the last rooftop, hearing a rustle he quickly turned around and saw a taller, more muscular ninja. Startled Sasuke yelped and stepped backwards, going over the edge.

'Sasuke!!' Sasuke noted the voice that yelled out to him in panic was Naruto, bracing himself for the impact of the ground, Sasuke was extremely surprised when instead of meeting the hard floor, he landed in the big, bulky arms of a ninja.

'hey, you okay?' the deep voce asked, opening his eyes warily Sasuke looked up into the ninja's face. The said ninja had brown stylish scruffy hair, and 2 upside down red triangles on his cheeks.

'y-yeah thank you' Sasuke stuttered. The unknown hero placed Sasuke down onto his feet.

'_okay, this is annoying. Everyone is like, more than a foot taller than me. This guy is towering over me!!' _Sasuke thought in annoyance.

'no problems heartbreak' the guy grinned.

'Sasuke!!' turning around a bit, said boy saw Shikamaru and Naruto running towards him. Before he could protest, Naruto had pulled him to his chest in a bone-crushing hug.

'shit Sasuke. You almost gave me a heart attack!!' Naruto said, pressing him tighter.

'thanks Kiba, I really didn't want to see Sasuke go splat' Shikamaru said, shaking Kiba's hand.

Being pulled more to Naruto's side, Sasuke looked up and saw who had startled him jumping from the roof.

'NEJI YOU ASSHOLE!!' Naruto yelled, so loud Sasuke felt the vibration of Naruto's chest on his cheek. Said ''asshole'' approached them.

'sorry, had to scare the new ninja' Neji smirked.

'you idiot!! You could have gotten Sasuke seriously hurt' Shikamaru growled.

'I am sorry though, I didn't mean for you to fall off' Neji apologised as he lowered himself to Sasuke's height.

'its okay really, I shouldn't have been so clumsy' Sasuke said, although it was slightly muffled by Naruto's embrace.

'hey Naruto, your squishing the kid' Neji pointed out. When Naruto apologised he loosened his grip but didn't let go.

'hey, has Naruto finally gotten himself a girlfriend?'

'he's not a girl. Anyways, you lot introduce yourselves before he starts to freak out'

'hey, I'm Chouji' Chouji shook Sasuke's hand.

'what a pleasure it is to meet such a beautiful human!! I am Lee!!'

'I'm Neji, and I really am sorry for scaring you'

'nice to meet you, I am Shino'

'I am Gaara of the sand'

'I'm Kankuro, Gaara's older brother. Nice to meet you beautiful' Kankuro winked.

'and I'm Kiba' Kiba smiled.

'um, nice to meet you all, I'm Uchiha Sasuke' Sasuke nodded.

'Sasuke eh?, Welcome back home' Kiba smiled.

'I'm gonna nick Kiba's nickname for you and just refer to you as heartbreak' Kankuro muttered, more to himself than anyone Sasuke thought.

'You have truly grown into such a beautiful human being!! Delicate face, I bet your hands are as soft as a rose petal-'

'he scares me a little bit' Sasuke whispered as Lee continued his analyse of Sasuke's body.

'yeah, you'll get used to it in a while. No worries 'Suke' Naruto squeezed him a bit, reassuringly.

'what's on the agenda for today then?'

'I think we should celebrate, do like a welcome home thing for little Sas' Kiba suggested.

'I'm taking him around the village first though, who's tagging along?' Naruto asked.

'I might as well come with. Get to know 'Suke a bit better' Shikamaru flashed Sasuke a smile.

'whatever you say village boy' Sasuke laughed.

'you've got a cute laugh, you know that?' Naruto grinned. Just then Sasuke's eyes widened.

'crap, has anyone got the time?'

'uh yeah, it's 6:15-'

'uh oh.' Naruto muttered.

'Gah!! I gotta go-'

'what why?'

'my over protective guardian of sorts told me to be back in an hour'

'and it's been a little over 2 hours' Naruto said. 'okay, come on 'Suke, I'll take you back'  
'mind if I tag along?' Kiba asked. Naruto looked at Sasuke and he shrugged.

'bye guys' Naruto waved. Everyone chorused in 'byes' and Kiba, Naruto and Sasuke started walking, only to find Shikamaru take his place beside Sasuke, who was still in Naruto's embrace.

'Shika, what are-'

'your not getting out of me getting to know you' Shikamaru smirked, stuffing his hands into his pockets as he leaned back and walked alongside him.

'hey guys, did one of you hurt yourselves or something? Me smells blood' Kiba announced. Eyes widening, Sasuke looked down to his side, as saw small specks of blood dotting the curve that went into his left hip. Shikamaru noticed his stare and followed it with his own.

'Sasuke when'd you get hurt!'

'what?!' Naruto stopped Sasuke, put his hands on his shoulders and looked him up and down, noticing the blood. 'Sasuke! What the hell happened, did Neji hurt you or something-'

'no, no its okay! I cut my side a few days ago but the stitched must have pulled when I fell or something, don't worry, Obito will do it when I get back' Sasuke said.

'how big is the cut?' Kiba asked.

'about 2 inches, its only little' Sasuke said. 'I just got to find a way to tell Obito....' he chuckled nervously.

* * *

Erm heh heh.... Go easy on me? -nervous smile-

REVIEW PLEEEEEEEASE! :)

NaruSasu3194


End file.
